Would You Fall In Love With a Stranger?
by Raveld'Ivin
Summary: Lucas is a famous designer who works with Brooke Davis. He has never been in a serious relation ship since his divorce. When a model, Peyton Sawyer, arrives in town, will he resist to her charm? AU LP with hints of BN
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I've been MIA for a while now and I'm extremely sorry for that, the troubles of life got in the way. Anyway, I wrote that this afternoon, just for fun and I decided to post here, see if you liked it.

* * *

Lucas Scott was a successful designer from New York, along with his good friend, Brooke Davis. They had been known for many years before they decided to work together and create a line.

They were now known in the entire country and had stores in every big town.

Lucas had been married with a model, Addison, for three years before she left him and asked for divorce. Ever since then, Lucas only had meaningless one-night-stands. He hadn't found the one, not that he hadn't tried. He hadn't found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his loife with.

The one he wanted to wake up every morning next to.

The one he wanted to kiss, to touch and to stare at in public.

The one he wanted next to him in the biggest fashion shows.

The one he wanted to say I love you to.

There he was, 28 years old, with no girl at his side.

Lucas was taking a sip from his coffee in a paper cup as he walked into his office, a pile of mail and magazines in his hands and his coat drapped on his forearm. He set his paper cup on his desk and his coat on his chair before flopping down on it and starting flipping through his mail.

He then heard a knock to his door so he lifted his head, not surprised to see his long time brunette friend leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Hotshot," Brooke greeted as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked further into the room.

"Hey Cheery," he replied, smiling as Brooke leaned in to kiss his cheek. "What's up?"

Brooke shrugged. "Oh, nothing." she answered non chalantely but the smirk playing on her lips betrayed her. Lucas narrowed his eyes.

"Nah, it's not nothing. C'mon, what did you find? A new design that popped into your head or a fashion show?" he asked as he flipped through some envelopes and tore one open.

Brooke nervously played with her fingers. "Actually, it's a friend of mine. She is gorgeous and could totally be one of our models."

Lucas sighed. "Brooke, you know that I don't want to hire a non professional model."

"But Luke, she's even more beautiful than any of our current model," Brooke argued. "Could you give her a chance, pretty please?"

The blonde man shook his head with a smile. "Fine."

"Yes!" Brooke squealed, jumping in joy.

"It doesn't mean that we'll hire her."

Brooke nodded as she smoothed her dress. "I know. She'll be here in half an hour." the brunette said before walking out of the room.

Lucas was already in the fitting room, a sheet of paper in front of him and a pencil stuck between his teeth, thinking of another design. He was interrupted by a clear of the throat and looked up to see Brooke standing next to a blonde woman.

"Lucas," Brooke said as she and Peyton took a few steps toward him. "This is Peyton Sawyer. Peyton, this is Lucas Scott, my partner."

Peyton extended her hand and Lucas gladly shook it as he locked eyes with her. They stayed likewise for a few seconds until Broke once again cleared her throat when it became a little bit uncomfortable for her.

"Nice to meet you," Lucas said as he let go off her hand and offered her smile. She replied back and flashed him a perfect grin before Broke started to give her instructions.

"Why don't you go in there and try on the green dress I've set up for you?" Peyton nodded and looked one last time at Lucas before walking to the fitting room. Lucas took the advantage to stare at her and he watched as her hips swayed away as she walked. Brooke, on the other hand, noticed her friend's behavior and leaned in closer to him to whisper in his ear.

"Don't you dare put your hands on her." she warned.

"I didn't do anything!" he whispered back, rising his hands.

"I know you Lucas Scott. You've that 'I wanna fuck you' look!"

"Well, it would help if she wasn't that damn gorgeous!"

Brooke winked. "Told ya."

"I'm coming out." Peyton said before she pulled the curtain open and stepped out of the fitting room. She was wearing a one strap deep green dress that stopped just above her right knee and continued its length along her left leg. To top it all, she had high black heels on. Lucas' eyes traveled down her body and wondered on her never ending and perfect, tan legs. "So what do you think?" she asked, placing her left hand onto her hip.

"Stunning," Brooke said, shaking her head in amazement. Peyton raised her brow at Lucas who had yet to give an answer. Brooke elbowed him lightly and he immediately snapped out of his daze.

"Sorry," he said, smiling sheepishly. "Hum, could you turn around please so I can see your ass...back please." Peyton did as she was told, giggling when she saw Brooke shooting Lucas daggers with her eyes. "Okay, that'll do it, thank you Ms. Sawyer."

"Actually Peyton, if that's okay with you I'd like you to try on our new line of underwear." Brooke suggested.

"Sure, no problem." Peyton answered with a nod of the head. Brooke handed her a set of green underwear along with a black robe and Peyton re-entered the fitting room, closing the curtain behind her.

"Are you trying to kill me, Brooke?" Lucas asked. Brooke giggled and slapped his arm.

"You have to keep your hands off of her. I don't want to lose that one like I lost the others just because you slept with her but never wanted a serious relation ship."

"Yeah, but that's different. There's a connection between the two of us." Lucas argued.

Brooke rolled her chocolate eyes. "Right. Well, if there is one, you're the only one that sees it."

"I hate you, you know that?"

"Nah, you love me. You just won't admit it because she's way out of your league and you can't touch her like you'd want because you can't manipulate her like you did with the other ones."

"We'll see about that." Lucas said, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

"Let's make a bet." Brooke said, causing Lucas to turn to her. "I bet that you can't make her fall in love with you."

"What's to win?" he asked, getting interested.

"Well, if you win, I'll admit that you're more mature than I thought and I'll give you the number of my friend Alex Dupré. You know the one you've been drooling on for months."

"What if I loose?" he asked.

"A hit on your ego will satisfy me. But you'll still have to pay me and Nathan a dinner at some expensive restaurant."

He extended his hand for her to shake. "I'm in. And by the way, it's 'Nathan and I'."

"Whatever. You're gonna lose that bet."

"We''ll see about that Brooke Davis."

* * *

Should I continue this? Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, Thank you so much for the feedback! You guys are awesome. Glad you liked the first chapter, here is the second.

* * *

Lucas stepped into the coffee room early at the store the next morning, rubbing his puffy eyes. He hadn't gotten much sleep. In fact, not at all. He had spent the night thinking of a strategy to make Peyton fall in love with him. He couldn't lose his bet and he wouldn't. He wouldn't give Brooke this satisfaction or he would hear about it for the rest of his life.

But how was he supposed to make her fall in love with him?

He didn't have that kind of experience. With his ex wife, it had been simple. They had met during a speed dating, talked after, and then went for dinner. Day after day, they fell in love.

Peyton had no clue about their bet and he didn't know anything about her. He didn't know how to approach her and how to start a conversation because he didn't know what her favorite color was, what her favorite film was, what kind of music she listened to. He knew absolutely nothing.

Sure, as Brooke said, she was a model like the other ones he had slept with. But Peyton wasn't a model, she was more than that. She was a goddess. Plus, she was now wearing his designs.

Even after a sleepless night, Lucas hadn't come up with a decent strategy. So he decided he'd make it up when the moment would come.

He quickly spotted her at the coffee table, quietly sipping her morning coffee in a paper cup as she read a magazine.

He didn't know why his hands were trembling and he realized a new feeling invaded him. A ball in the tip of his stomach, the thumping of his heart suddenly very loud. Dipping his shaking hands into his jeans pockets, Lucas drew out a long and shuddering breath before walking to the table where she sat at.

She didn't look up until he cleared his throat and when she did, his jaw almost dropped at the sight of her emerald eyes.

"Hi," Peyton spoke before him and he snapped out from his staring.

"Hi." Lucas replied calmly. Not knowing what to do next and to avoid a very awkward silence, he asked the first question that had crossed his mind. "Want some coffee?"

She let out a small laugh before rising her paper cup. "Already got one. But thanks."

_Dumb ass_. He closed his eyes as pink creped up his cheeks.

"Right." he mumbled with a nod of the head, turning away from her to make _himself _a coffee, or maybe so she couldn't see him blushing. Perhaps both. He poured the black liquid into a ceramic cup and swallowed the lump trapped in his throat.

He wished he could just go marinate away in shame.

He turned his head just slightly to his left to see if she was paying attention of his actions. A look of disappointment crossed his face when he saw her rather concentrate on her magazine than on him.

He was a handsome man, even Brooke said so. He didn't go unnoticed by any girl when he casually walked in the street to go to work. People knew who he was. He was Lucas Scott, the famous designer that worked with Brooke Davis and had for brother the basketball star Nathan Scott.

But he was also known for his handsomeness and his charisma and his money. Models would throw themselves at him just to spend a night with the great Lucas Scott.

It was the first time a woman didn't pay any attention at him. He had to do something.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Lucas asked, pulling out a chair from the other side of the table.

"I guess not," Peyton responded after glancing at him and then returning to her apparently very interesting magazine.

"So, did someone give you the tour of the building?"

She looked up once again, closing her magazine in the process. "Nah, not yet. But Brooke told me she would."

"Well, for the moment, Brooke is with my brother and I doubt she'll be here in time." he replied, giving her a smile

"Right, she's dating Nathan."

"Yeah. So, the tour after I finish my coffee?"

"Sure," she answered, her lips turning upwards into a smile.

"So, do you have any shootings planned today?"

Go ahead, small talk. That'll do it.

"I dunno. You're the boss. Not me." she said with a raised brow as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Brooke is the one who plans the shootings."

"Oh. Well, I didn't see her since yesterday and she didn't tell me anything about a shooting." Peyton said, shrugging a shoulder. He took a last sip of his coffee before standing up.

"I'm ready for the tour, if you're still up to it." he said enthusiastically.

"Hey Gals and Guys!" Brooke greeted as she entered the room, three dresses draped over her forearm, a paper cup of coffee in the hand and her agenda in the other. "Peyton! Glad you're here. We have a big day. First you have a shooting in half an hour, then you'll try these on," Brooke kept going as she pointed to the dresses. "Then we'll take a break and see what's next. But first I've got to give you the tour of our offices."

"Actually, I was going to do that, Brooke." Lucas said.

"Well, now I'm here."

Without preventing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her away from Peyton.

"Couldn't Nathan keep you in bed for a little while longer?" he whispered.

"If you think winning this bet is going to be that easy for you, you're wrong Lucas Scott." Brooke whispered back before patting him on the cheek and leaving the room, dragging Peyton with her.

Before she was out of sight, Peyton turned around and flashed him a grin, waving at him.

A little while after they had seen each other, at lunch break, Peyton was just about to leave the building when Lucas caught sight of her and ran to catch her up.

"Peyton!" he called after her and she stopped at the doorway, turning around to see who had called her. She wasn't surprised when it was Lucas, he had been around her all day. At the shooting, a the try out. She had felt his eyes roaming over her body and it was really starting to make her uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Are you heading out for lunch?" he asked while catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my best friend who has just arrived," she said, turning her head to the right. "Hales!" she called out and a petite blonde woman span around and smiled when she caught sight of her friend. Peyton waved her over.

"Hales, this is Lucas Scott my boss, Lucas this is Haley James, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you," Lucas said as he shook Haley's hand.

"Likewise." Haley soon as Lucas let go of her hand his eyes set on Peyton's frame once again. Peyton was apparently oblivious but not Haley.

"So lunch Foxie?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"Hum...Sure."Before she could say anything else, Peyton had already dragged her a few feet away.

"See you this afternoon Lucas!" Peyton called after her without looking back.

Once they were out of the building, Haley couldn't help but said, "He so likes you."

Peyton's brow furrowed and she snorted. "He does not."

"Believe me, he does."

Peyton stopped walking for a second and shook her head. "Whatever you say."

Haley's eyes widened as she saw a deep crimson creep Peyton's cheeks. Her hand flew to her mouth. "You like him too."

"Haley James, stop it. You've seen him for 5 seconds how can you say something like that?"

"Because! The chemistry between the two of you was obvious. And you fluttered your lashes. You always do that when you like a guy. And he's fiiiine."

"I didn't! And I guess he's alright. I mean, I've seen better." Peyton said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing? You never blush."

Peyton dropped her head and covered her colored cheeks with her hand with a groan.

She hated when Haley was right.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, here's the third chapter.

* * *

Stupid. He was stupid. He had screwed up everything already. She was avoiding him already, she was barely talking to him, aside from small talk. He was going to lose his hoped the day after would be better.

Lucas let out deep sigh as he put on his jacket over his light blue button down shirt, he was going out to dinner with Brooke and Nathan tonight, in a fancy restaurant or something. He didn't really want to go because he knew he would have all the girls eyes on him. But he actually wanted just one pair of eyes paying attention to him.

Peyton's. Those light green, intense and sensual eyes gave him chills every time she'd look up at him (not that she did that very often, unfortunately for Lucas). And her legs. Oh boy, her legs. Was she trying to kill him by working for his company?

And as if the knife wasn't already plugged deep enough into him, Brooke loved to make her try on underwear from their new lines, that he had designed himself. From now on, he decided that he would think twice before designing too sexy under wears.

A knock came to the door and he soothed his clothes before walking to the front door of his apartment. He pulled the wooden door opened and stepped aside to let his brother and Brooke walk in. He and Nathan shared a brotherly hug and he kissed Brooke's cheek, even though he had seen her all day.

"You almost ready?" Nathan asked Lucas.

"Yeah, let me get my keys and wallet and we can go." Lucas answered as he picked up his keys from the coffee table, along with his leather wallet.

"So, how's that bet going?" Nathan asked before he could stop himself, it was as if the words had slipped out from his mouth. Brooke elbowed him lightly and Lucas glared at her, his jaw dropped.

"You told him?" he cried in disbelief.

"Well yeah, it's the only gossip around here, I need something to chat about." Brooke said in her defense.

"You want to make her fall in love with you?" Nathan asked.

"That's the purpose, yeah."

"She's way too gorgeous and sexy for you man." Nathan said matter of factly.

"Hey!" Brooke and Lucas cried in unison. Nathan earned a slap on the arm from Brooke and her jealousy and a glare from Lucas.

"You haven't even met her," Lucas insisted.

"Brooke showed me some photos. She calls her 'The Goddess of Clothes Over Bros'." Nathan said, rolling his eyes.

_Indeed. _Lucas thought.

"How about we go to that dinner?" Lucas rushed, hoping to end this very uncomfortable conversation. Nathan and Brooke nodded and Nathan slipped his arm around Brooke's waist before stepping out and into the hall, closely followed by Lucas.

They arrived at a small restaurant of Manhattan a few minutes later and took their seats. After a moment while they were ordering, Lucas heard a laugh coming from the back of the room. She had her back to him but he knew exactly who it was. A man was sitting next to her, his arm draped on the back of her stool. He felt another feeling invade him.

Jealousy.

Brooke raised a brow when she called Lucas and he didn't respond. She followed his gaze and wasn't surprised when she saw Peyton with another guy after seeing the look in Lucas' eyes.

"Well, well. Look who's here?" Brooke murmured with a smirk. "Peyton Sawyer, with a date."

Lucas turned to her. "Shut it Brooke, will you?" he snapped before giving his attention to the menu in front of him. Brooke and Nathan exchanged a glance and Nathan shrugged a shoulder.

Dinner passed very fast for the two lovers whereas Lucas found it very slow. Once they ate dessert, Lucas insisted that he payed his food. Brooke and Nathan stood up and they kinked a brow when Lucas sat still. He cast a glance to Peyton who was alone since her guy had gone to the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna have a drink here. You go."

"Don't you dare be late of hung over tomorrow at work." Brooke warned while pointing her finger at him. Lucas rose his hands in front of him.

"Yes Ma'am," he mocked. The two brunettes left the restaurant and Lucas wiped his mouth with his napkin before standing up and waking toward the counter.

"Hey," he said as he leaned against the hard surface.

"Thank God!" Peyton said. "You're my saver, let's get out of here." she whispered as she grabbed his arm, dragging him with her before he could say anything.

"Wh-?"

"This guy is so boring," she looked over her shoulder. "Here he comes, quick!" they ran out of the restaurant and into the street, keeping running until they turned to the right and into a smaller street. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath and Lucas did the same while furrowing his brows.

"I've never had a date this soporific. I swear to God, I thought I was going to fall asleep." she said with a chuckle.

"I saw you laughing...?" he said questioningly, confused.

"Yeah, well...I was faking it."

Lucas laughed. "Good to know," he dipped his hands into his pockets before speaking. "What do we do now?"

"There's this great club near Broadway, I wanted to go, see how it was."

"We can do that." he said, smiling

"Who said you were allowed to come with me?" she said seriously and he stopped short.

"Oh. I thought...I- never mind."

"I'm kidding!" she giggled. "I'm jocking. We're going together." she flashed him a smile and he swore his heart stopped beating for a few seconds.

They called a cab and soon enough, before the silent in the car got too awkward, they arrived in front of the club. They stepped in and walked to the counter.

"Let me buy you a drink, what do you want, Peyton?" Peyton felt his hot breath against her skin and the chills running down her spine to the tip of her toes. She felt as if she was seventeen all over again and found herself blushing.

"Um...A tequila. I really need to get wasted, a jackass of a date just blew me off."

"Two shots of tequila please, and leave the bottle," he shouted to the bartender who nodded and did as he was told. Once he had settled the glasses and the bottle, Lucas turned to Peyton. "Getting wasted is cool. But playing a game while getting wasted is even cooler."

"What kind of game?" She asked, snapping her brows together.

"Here's the deal. Each time we take a shot we asked the other a question about his life. What do you say?"

"Sounds cool." She took her shot and swallowed it all, shaking her head and closing her eyes shut when the liquid burned her throat. She opened her eyes again and turned to face him. "Favorite author?" she didn't know why she was asking him that but it was the first question that popped into her head.

"Shakespeare. You?" He took his shot and swallowed it just like she did before.

"I don't like really read but Steinbeck I guess." she poured their drinks and took hers. They continued their little game for 15 minutes and after several shots of Tequila, they decided to stop and talk a bit. She was leaned over the counter and laughing loudly at one thing he had just said.

"You're not faking it, are you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nope. Real laugh. I'll let you know if you get boring." she said with a laugh, patting his chest.

He looked at her and it was as if everything had gone to slow motion. She had curled her hair. Those curls looked beautiful on her. She was gorgeous. She turned back to him and smiled after she had controlled her laugh.

That was when he crashed his lips onto hers. It was deep and passionate and he didn't want to break apart. She did it for both of them and she touched her swollen lips, looking at him.

"Lucas..." she whispered. The alcohol running in her system was almost driving her wild and she really wanted to kiss him back. That's why she did.

He was a little surprised when her lips pressed against his but kissed her back. Her tongue slipped into his mouth without preventing and he moaned in appreciation. They explored each others mouth with their tongues and they both didn't want this kiss to end. Peyton pulled away, breathless and a little laugh escaped her mouth.

"Your place or mine?" she asked, leaning in close to him and he can smell the tequila from her mouth. He furrowed his brows and pulled away just slightly. Her smile fell and he raised both his eyebrows.

"What about your date?" he asked curiously.

She shrugged and kinked a brow in the sexiest way ever (Brian's opinion of course). She leaned in and her mouth came close to his ear. "What about him?" she whispered huskily.

Oh, boy.

They stumbled into his apartment and as soon as he had closed the door behind him, her lips were on his. They backed away towards her bedroom but he couldn't resist to press her against the wall of the hall leading to his bedroom. He dropped kissed along her collarbone and her hands found their way in his hair as he did so.

She let out a moan when he sucked on the spot below her ear lobe and she moved her hands from his hair and slid them down on his torso. She undid the top button of his gray shirt as he kissed her. Once she had undid all the buttons, she threw his shirt somewhere on the floor and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He carried her to the bedroom and sat her onto the bed as he climbed onto it as well, hovering her and bracing his weight on his hands to not crush her.

"Lucas..." she whispered and let out a whimper she couldn't hold back when he pulled her top over her head, leaving her with nothing else covering her chest except a black bra. He didn't think he had ever seen a body as gorgeous as hers. He dropped kisses down the valley of her breasts and stomach.

Her fingers treaded through his hair as he stopped his way down her body to kiss her lips. She unbuckled his belt and he unbuttoned her then unclasped her black bra, placing his hand on her breast before getting back to kissing her neck.

The desire, the trust, the lust in Peyton made her forgot every insecurities.

They soon became one and it was by far the more intense feeling she had ever known.

They then lay both asleep, his arm lazily draped over her mid section and their fingers intertwined. In the middle of the night, around 3 a.m., Peyton gently woke up with a pounding head ache. She had some trouble to know where she was and with who. When she realized what she had done, she gently removed his arm from around her before standing up and putting the clothes they had discarded earlier on.

With one last look cast at him, she slipped behind the door and walked away.

* * *

You didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I know some of you didn't expect things to turn so fast but there's a reason why I made it happen so soon. Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. It leans a lot. Here's chapter 4.

* * *

"I slept with Lucas," Peyton blurted out as she and Haley walked down New York streets. Haley's eyes widened and she stopped walking.

"No way!"

"Then I walked away."

"No freakin' way!" Haley shouted. She pulled Peyton on the side and tried to hide the smile threatening to come onto her lips. "Why did you do that? Was he awful?"

"Oh no. He was...wow. Sensual, gentle and rough at the same time, caring. Small touches and kisses while on the other hand-"

"Okay!" Haley held up her hand. "Enough details. Seriously, why didn't you stay?"

"He's my boss!" Peyton said.

"So? It would the perfect romance. And if he's great in bed..."

"Hales!"

"What? Just stating a fact. Was he better than Jake?"

Peyton scoffed. "Trust me. Compared to Luke, Jake is a little shit."

"Luke, huh?" Haley smiled. "Here we go. You've given a surname already."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Peyton asked, starting to get on her nerves.

"Hales, Foxie, Rock star for Chris, Super Daddy for Jake. Every time you get attached to people, you give them surnames."

"And?" she asked incredulously.

Haley snorted. "Lucas, Luke. You're attached to him. I can see it. Lucas can see it and I'm pretty sure Brooke can see it. You're the only who doesn't. Or! Maybe you see it but you simply won't admit it."

"Where are you searching all of this bullshit?"

"Your eyes, Peyt. Perhaps you don't know but they glint every time you look at him." Haley simply stated.

"I didn't think I'd would say that someday but Chris made you way too romantic Haley James soon-to-be Keller," Peyton said, earning a glare from her best friend. As they continued to walk, they soon arrived in front of the preschool Haley was working at.

"Whatever," Haley rolled her eyes and then kissed Peyton's cheek. "Don't forget you still have to find a date for our wedding." she added with a wink, walking away before Peyton could respond.

"Shit," she cursed to herself, groaning. Now she had to go to work and had to face him. After what occurred the night before, it wasn't going to be a piece of cake.

* * *

He had slept with her. This wasn't a part of his plan. He wanted to win her heart in the romantic way. A date, a red rose, a nice bottle of wine and a goodbye kiss without fetting any further. Okay, maybe not _that _cliché but not sleep with her. He blamed it on the alcohol. He wasn't used to drinking that much and he got lost in her beautiful green eyes and once he had set his leps onto hers, he couldn't even think of pulling away.

The night spent with her was amazing, by far the best he had ever had. He wasn't surprised when he found her side of the bed empty. He didn't know if she was ready for a relation ship or just some one night stand here and there.

He just knew that John Steinbeck was her favorite author and the 14 other answers to his questions didn't register, especially after a hangover like he had.

His head hurt so bad. He was in a bad mood and he had a crazy day planned at work.

Of course, every single minutes was spent around her since Brooke had planned a bunch of photo shoot and asked for his advice.

She was evil. And he knew she would know right away that they had slept together.

He wanted his day to be finished before it had even started.

* * *

Peyton walked into the building, her purse resting on the crook of her arm, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was wearing a gray pencil dress with a tight cleavage and a long coat over it. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun and a scarf was protecting her neck from the chilly air of February.

Once she had stepped through the door, she caught sight of Brooke and Nathan who were walking toward her. She hoped Lucas hadn't told them anything yet. She couldn't back away now.

"Hey," Brooke greeted, smiling at Peyton.

"Hi." Peyton replied and her eyes dared over at Nathan.

"Peyton, this is Nathan Scott, my fiancé. Nathan this is Peyton Sawyer, our new model." They both grinned and shook hands, exchanging a 'nice to meet you'

"Where are you heading to?" Peyton asked.

"We're going to the café across the street. Lucas is already here so you can see with him what he wants you to wear for today's photo shoot."

_Damn. _"Great," Peyton cursed under her breath. It didn't go unnoticed by Brooke and the brunette narrowed her eyes.

"Is there a problem between the two of you?"

"What? No! Everything is fine, great actually," Peyton said, forcing a smile. "Well, I should go to work. See you later Brooke, bye Nathan." A few seconds later, she was out of sight.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all," Nathan said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...I wonder if anything happened between them..." Brooke said.

"One thing for sure, I understand Lucas. That girl is even hotter than on the photos." Nathan blurted out before cursing himself. Brooke turned her head and shot him daggers with her eyes before smacking him on the chest.

"Should I be worried Nate?" she asked, her brows snapped together. Nathan sighed and stopped walking, turning to face her as he set his hands on her hips.

"You, Brooke Davis, are it. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." he simply said but Brooke was caught of guard by his short speech. Tears quickly filled her eyes and she locked her arms around his neck before pulling him into a kiss. They pulled away simultaneously and pressed their forehead together.

"Nice save," Brooke whispered, pecking his lips one last time. She was about to slip from his embrace when he pulled her back into his strong arms.

"I love you," he murmured into her ear with a smile, chills running from her spine to the tip of her toes as his hot breath made contact with th shell of her ear.

She giggled softly and replied, "I love you too."

Several meters from them, at the other hand of the hall, Peyton stood against the wall, wishing she'd have that kind of relation ship, too.

* * *

_Karma is a bitch _Peyton thought when she got out of the elevator and dumped into Lucas. You know, that kind of cliché scene where the girl lets all her things fall from her arms and the guy picks them for her. Well that is what happened. Except that they were both embarrassed as hell and Peyton mumbled a quiet 'thank you' and hurried to the dressing room before he could even get something out of his hanging open mouth.

Before he could think of anything else, his legs were following her trail. Before she could close the door of one of the make up room, he slammed his hands hard onto eat and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you want?" Peyton snapped and instantly regretted it.

He was caught of guard by her sudden agressivity. "I-I.."

She sighed out and closed her eyes for a split second. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood, okay?"

"Does it have to do with last night?" he asked, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach.

"No Luke. Last night was great but I can't." she simply said and was about to close the door when he stopped her once again.

"Can't what?" he asked, even though what her answer would be.

"Go out with you!" she whispered, looking around to see if anybody was listening. "You're my boss. I c-can't."

"I don't care, it doesn't matter, I just want to give us a second chance."

"A second chance for what? Listen, last night was amazing. I'm just another girl on your hunting board, among New York's models you've slept with."

With that, she closed the door and locked it, resting her back against it and breathing out a shuddering breath. Tears rimmed in her eyes and she hastily wiped them, it didn't matter. On the other side of the door, Lucas stood agape, still taken aback by her words.

Swallowing the lump trapped in his throat, he ruffled a hand through his hair before turning on his heels and leaving the room.

* * *

Today had been hell for both of them. He spent the entire afternoon watching her parade in front of the photographs and it had been torture because he didn't get to stare at her or to touch her. Brooke, being a very observant person, knew something was up. And she was determined to find out.

"Hey buddy," Brooke said as she stepped into Lucas' office. He barely looked up before concentrating on his task. Brooke furrowed her brows and sat opposite from him.

"What's going on?" she asked, concerned. He gave her a questioningly look, causing her to roll her eyes. "Oh come on, you've had your broody face on all day. Spill."

"Peyton and I slept together,"

"I'm not stupid Luke. I knew that from the first moment I saw the both of you together this afternoon. And?"

"She walked out in the middle of the night."

Brooke's mouth shaped into an 'o'. "Oh."

"And she told me she was just an add to my 'hunting board,'" he air-quoted with his fingers as Brooke winced.

"Ouch," Brooke then raised an eyebrow. "Looks like I'm going to win my bet."

"Right. Like I'd give up that easily," he scoffed. He paused and pursed his lips. "I'm going to fight for her."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : Fifth chapter. I know it's short but I wanted it to end like that, I split it up in two. Enjoy!

* * *

Peyton woke up to the ringing sound of her alarm clock. She hated her alarm clock. Every morning, she told herself she had to change it but she was too lazy to do it. The light of the sun that passed through her blinds was burning her eyes. She closed them for a second, rubbed them and groaned. She didn't even want to go to work. This was weird. She had always loved her job, well, when she hadn't slept with the boss. She didn't want to face him, him with his cocky smile she couldn't resist to.

She heard some noises coming from the kitchen and frowned. Haley was here.

Don't get her wrong. She loved Haley to death but the girl was just too shiny in the morning for Peyton's taste.

She threw her legs over to the side of the bed and stood up, scratching her head as she padded down the hall and into the kitchen. There stood Haley, flipping a panquake in the pan Peyton had just bought the day before. The blonde shook her head as she hopped onto the counter, startling her friend.

Haley placed a hand over her heart and sighed. "Jeez, you scared the hell outta me."

"Well, if you weren't in my kitchen at 8 in the morning without me knowing..."

"Point taken," Haley smiled and walked to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. Peyton's eyes darted to the table and a bouquet of flowers caught her eyes.

"What are these?" she said as she jumped from the counter and walkedd to the vase containing the lilies.

Haley shook her head and shrugged. "I don't know. You've got an anonymous fan."

"Who knows my favorite flowers are lilies?" Peyton asked, kinking an eyebrow. "I've never talked about my favorite flowers in any of my interviews."

"It's probably Jake then," Haley said matter-of-factly.

"Why would he send me flowers? We're over. I know that, he knows that. We ended things _mutually _two years ago."

"What about this Julian guy you dated a month ago?"

Peyton tilted her head to the side. "I'll send him a text to ask him."

Haley bit on her bottom lip and decided to just spit it out. "Or..." she drew out. "It could be Lucas."

Peyton scoffed, waving her friend off. "Nonsens. With the way I talked to him yesterday, I doubt he still wants to talk to me. Nah, it must be Julian."

Haley shrugged one of her shoulders. "If you say so."

"Plus, how would he know about my favorite flowers?" She asked quietly. Haley didn't answer and to be sure, Peyton pulled out her cell phone and sent a short text to Julian.

_Nice try, the flowers. But it's still no. -Peyton_

A few seconds later, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out and opened the text. She furrowed her brows as she read it.

_What are you talkin' about? _

She sighed, the first thing coming to her mind was that she was going to have a talk with her boss. She quickly got dressed and took the flowers with her, determined to make things clear with Lucas.

He had just finished one of his designs. He was quite proud of it. It was a deep red corset along with black garter belts and red heels. He set his pad down on his desk and dropped his pencil.

Brooke marched into the room and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey," she said, walking to his desk. "Watcha working on?" she looked over his shoulder since she was standing behind him and raised both eyebrows. "Woaw, nice. It would look great on Peyton."

"Would you stop already?" he sudenly shouted, dropping his head into his hands as fustration got the best of him.

"Okay...What is going on?" The brunette asked, confused.

"I feel like I'm going to explode! Seeing her walk around in just underwear or a tight corset knowing that I can't touch her at all...It's torture."

"Is my friend having troubles resisting our model?" Brooke asked, an amused smile playing on her lips.

"Have you seen her? She's gorgeous and that's not it. She's funny, she's charismatic, sensual and oh God, great in bed."

Brooke held up her hands. "Ew. Okay, enough details."

He smiled sheepishly, blushing. "Sorry."

"So have you some ideas to 'fight for her'?" she air quoted his words of the night before.

"Yeah, actually-" Before he could continue his sentence, a fuming Peyton stormed into the room.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" she shouted, slamming the lilies down onto his desk. Brooke bit her lip to stop herself from laughing and patted Lucas on the shoulder.

"I think I'll let you two deal with your...issues." Brooke said before walking out.

Lucas swallowed and smirked. "I see you got my flowers..."

"Don't play smart ass with me Lucas! I thought I was pretty clear yesterday, I don't want anything to do with you outside of this building!"

He rose his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

Her voice softened lightly. "Well, don't do it again."

"I can't promise you that," Peyton crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to end things between us like they did the other night," he said gently and Peyton looked down. "Did you walk out because...I wasn't good?"

"No! No that's not it," he smirked, impressed by how fast she answered. "You...you were, _are_ very g-good." she blushed and placed her face in her heads as she let out a groan. "I just...don't want to get involve with my boss."

"So...If I wasn't your boss, you would go out with me?" he asked, wearing a slight smile.

"Yeah...Maybe. I don't know! And why me? Huh? There are thoulsands of models and beautiful girls out there. Why me?" she asked, slapping her hands on her thighs.

"When I can explain what passed between us the first time I ever saw you, I'll let you know."

She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She felt her cheeks heat up and she wanted to dig a hole in the floor to hide.

"Okay," she simply said, tucking one of her curls behind her ear. When she left the office, she felt something going off in her stomach.

Butterflies.

* * *

10 reviews on this one and chapter 6 is up by tomorrow! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

"Why _lilies_?" Peyton asked as she poured herself a coffee in the launch room, her back to Lucas. He set his cup on the table and turned around.

"Huh?"

"The flowers, why did you send me lilies?" she repeated, her hands clenching the yellow mug that held the black liquid.

"Because they are your favorite." he answered simply.

"How do you even know that?" she asked curiously, keeping a serious face while he smiled.

"Two nights ago, the questions/answers game. Ring any bells?"

"Right. I was hoping you had forgotten. Apparently not." she said as she cringed. He kinked an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest.

"Why? 'Cause now I know a lot of things about you and you don't?"

"What makes you say that?" Peyton asked, her forehead creasing.

"Well, we had a lot of alcohol the other night. I know I can take it, but can you?"

"You're a such an arrogant jerk," she spat, placing her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Ouch," he mocked hurt, placing a hand over his heart. "Gets me right here Sweetheart."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. And if you remembered everything about our little questions, you'd know that I hate pet names. 'Sweetheart' doesn't go for me."

"Touché," he drew out, dropping his head. He then held up his hands in front of him. "From now on, I won't use any pet names, even though I think Sweetheart fits you perfectly."

She scoffed. "Please. I'm anything but a Sweetheart."

"I don't think so," he said, causing her to look up, curiosity getting the best of her. "I think you're warm and kind and caring...and selfless. I think you just need to be little more confident. And I know that you are beautiful and charismatic."

It took her a whole minutes to compose herself. "You don't know me. You're just a little arrogant, selfish and liar jerk. I'm not kind or caring or anything that kind." she replied coldly, crossing her arms on her chest.

He smirked. "Then why were you blushing? Can't take a compliment?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. She remained silent, confirming his theory. "That's what I thought."

He turned around and took his mug back from the table and walked to her. He leaned forward, his hand setting on her hip. "See you later," he whispered so close to her ear that his hot breath sent chills from her spin to the tip of her toes.

His hand brushed against her stomach as he walked past her and she stood still, unable to do anything at the moment.

* * *

"Peyton!" she heard someone call her and turned around, seeing a brunette man jog to her. "Hi," he said, panting and startling her a bit.

"Um...Hi," she said, smiling uneasily. "Nathan, right?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head. "I need your help."

"Uh...Okay?"

"It's Brooke's birthday tomorrow. I know it's totally weird and that we've seen each other just once but it's like urgent and I don't know what to get her. I was going for some kind of jewelry but...I don't know. And since you and Brooke have probably the same tastes and that I'm very short in my timing-"

"Take a breath," Peyton said with a laugh, cutting off his ramble. Nathan did as he was told and closed his eyes. "I'm not sure I'll be great help but sure."

Nathan breathed out a sigh of relief. "You're a life saver. So I need to find an engagement ring."

"I thought you were already engaged?"

"Yeah, but that was not planned and I told her I'd give her a ring."

Peyton nodded. "Where are we going first?"

"Tiffany's." he said as he bean walking.

"How much can you spend?" she asked, chuckling.

"Doesn't matter. The important thing is that she loves it, not the price." he said, shrugging.

"Okay! Not that I am a big fan of expensive rings but do you any clone around here?" she said with a laugh.

"I have a brother. I think you already know him,"

"I'm stopping you right there," she stopped walking, facing him. "No Lucas talk."

"Why? What has he done again?"

"No, he didn't do anything wrong...It's just...He's convinced that we have to be together but I've already told him that I don't wanna get involved with my boss. And I don't know why I am telling you this. I'm sorry." she groaned.

"No it's fine. But hey, no Lucas talk right? Just know that when Lucas has something on his mind, he doesn't give up that easily. Okay, I have to stop talking about him."

"Thanks."

They spent a great afternoon together. Nathan chose a nice and princess cut engagement ring along with a white gold bracelet for Brooke's birthday.

"Do you want something to drink, or eat maybe?" Nathan suggested as they walked by a café.

"I'd love to." Peyton answered, smiling. They sat at a table and ordered.

"So, where are you from?" Nathan asked.

"Savannah, Georgia. I lived there with my best friend Haley James and then I came here when I was 20 years old."

"Haley James is you best friend? A singer, right? Who's getting married to Chris Keller?" Nathan asked, causing Peyton to raise her eyebrows.

"I didn't know NBA basketball players were interested in singers."

"No, I read something about them the other day in some magazine."

Peyton nodded. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina. Lucas and I are only half brothers. Same father. He's a few month older than me."

"Well, you're more mature than him, that's for sure. He's so damn cocky sometimes!" she said before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"You should really get to know him. He's a great guy," Peyton nodded and an awkward silence settled at the table. That until Nathan spoke. "We should probably get going, I have to meet Brooke at work." They both stood up and began walking toward the building.

"Well, I have to go there to, I didn't even have time to get my things, since you kind of jumped on me in the street." she teased, grinning.

"I didn't!" he thought about it for a second. "Okay, I did. Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I had a great time." She said softly as she touched his arm friendly. They arrived in front of the building and Nathan leaned in to kiss Peyton's cheek.

"Thanks again."

"Anytime," she called after him. He turned around, causing her to frown.

"About Lucas. You should give him a second chance. Or at least think about it." he said gently.

"I will," he lifted his eyebrows in surprise. "..Think about it." Nathan laughed and then winked before disappearing through the sliding door of the skyscraper.

* * *

Peyton was quietly sipping wine, comfortably seated in her couch and reading a book when a knock came to the door. Content that her Chinese food had finally arrived, she stood up and walked to the door, turning the knob and opening it.

She was surprised when Lucas appeared on the other side, his forehead creased and his hands balled into fists. He didn't wait for her to invite him in as he stepped into the apartment.

"Sure, come on in," she muttered sarcastically, closing the door behind him. "How do you even know where I live?"

"Paper work." he replied sternly.

"And what are you doing here?"

"If you accepted this job just to take the advantage of screwing Brooke's life you should have said so before,"

"What are you talking about, Lucas?" Peyton asked, shaking his head in confusion.

"Don't play smart ass with me Peyton. I thought you were better than that. In fact you're just a little bitch who sleeps with her boss' fiancé!" he shouted, taking a few steps towards her.

"Have you lost your mind?" she shouted back, matching his tone.

"Well, I saw the way you touched his arm, looked in his eyes and laughed with him."

"And that proves that I'm sleeping with him?" she whispered, narrowing her eyes. "If helping him choose a ring for the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with and by that I mean Brooke, is the same thing as sleeping with him, you and I don't have the same way to see 'thing'."

He didn't say anything, the lump trapped in his throat preventing him from letting out any sound.

"If you don't trust me, then at least trust your brother. Because yes, I spent two hours with him and during those two hours, I listened to him as he talked about how he met Brooke and how much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and to have children with her. So before judging someone, you might wanna check your sources first," she spoke coldly as she shot him daggers with her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," he whispered, taking a few steps back.

"Oh no. A _bitch_ doesn't deserve an apology," Peyton fired back, emphasizing on the word 'bitch' . She opened the front door. "Get out."

"Peyton, I'm so sorry,"

"I said," she repeated, clenching her jaw. "Get. Out."

Knowing he couldn't solve anything tonight, he nodded his head and left her apartment.

So much for fighting for her.

* * *

Thanks for the feedback! You know the deal, 10 reviews, new chapter tomorrow. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Haley sighed as she walked into Peyton's apartment with a brown bag in her right hand, containing fresh croissants and two cups of coffee in the left hand. She kicked the front door shut with her foot and stepped into the kitchen, setting her belongings onto the table. She then marched to Peyton's bedroom with a determinate pace and opened the blinds once she got in the room.

"Hales..." Peyton wined as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand. "What the heck. Close the blinds!"

"Nope," Haley said firmly. "You're gonna get up, dress yourself up and drag your ass to work."

"I don't want to. I don't wanna see him. I wanna sleep! Now get out." Peyton mumbled as she rolled faced down, her head into the pillow.

Haley crossed her arms over her chest and greeted her teeth. Peyton was acting like a five-year old who didn't want to go to school. With one move, she discarded the comforter from Peyton's body and rolled it into a ball before throwing it on the other side of the room.

"Get up," Haley repeated once again as Peyton shivered in her short shorts and tank top.

"I hate you." the blonde muttered, turning her head to glare up at her best friend.

"Oh no. Right now, you hate bourbon."

"Huh?"

_The night before..._

_Haley opened Peyton's apartment door with her spare key and stepped in, catching sight of her friend immediately. Peyton was seated on her couch, watching one of the dumbest show ever with her legs tucked beneath her. She held between her hand a glass of bourbon and a cigarette between her fingers. An empty bottle of the liquid stood on the coffee table as Haley furrowed her brows. The last time she saw that bottle, it was full._

_Peyton wasn't the kind of person who drank whiskey or smocked at all. Except in case of major heart breaking._

_She walked to the couch and Peyton acknowledged her as she looked up. Her eyes were blood shot and her curls pulled in a messy pony tail._

_"Alcohol and cigarettes. How nutritional." Haley stated with a eyebrow kinked._

_"If you're here to lecture me, you can get out."_

_Haley's head shook as she took a seat next to Peyton. "What happened?"_

_"Lucas and I got into a fight."_

_"About what?" Haley asked. She waited until Peyton had poured herself another glass of alcohol before getting her answer._

_"He accused me of being a cheating whore."_

_Haley's eyes widened as she swallowed. "What? Why would he say that?"_

_"I spent the day with Brooke's fiancé, helping him find a gift for Brooke's birthday. We quickly bonded and Lucas," she hiccuped. "...saw us in the street and jumped to conclusions."_

_"Oh," was all Haley could come up with. "Well, he's a jackass."_

_Peyton rolled her eyes. "Thanks for clearing that out." she muttered before taking a large sip from her glass._

_"And he is jealous," Peyton turned her head as she gave Haley a questioning look. "Come on. Wouldn't it be the worst nightmare of a guy if the girl he liked was into his brother?"_

_"He's not into me. And I'm not into him." Peyton replied with a scoff._

_"Then why are you nursing a glass of whiskey when you've never touched at that kind of alcohol before?"_

_Peyton's silence gave Haley her answer._

Now

"This is the last time I drink that much." Peyton said, rubbing her eyes with her fists.

Haley smiled. "Glad to hear it. Now get up."

"Okay, okay. I'm up." she stood up and pulled the first sweater in sight over her head.

"Croissants and coffees are on the table." Haley said,.

"You're the best."

"Well, we still have to put some make up on your hung over face." Haley said as she pulled a face. Peyton narrowed her eyes and moved to look at her ace in a mirror.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my God! Brooke is going to kill me!"

"No she won't! Stop being so dramatic, we'll fix it." Haley said just as they heard the front door open and shut.

"Prepare yourself ladies, The Keller is here!"

Peyton groaned. "Oh god." she whined as she heard Chris' footsteps down the hall. He appeared in the door way and Haley walked up to him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey baby," he answered, smiling before giving his attention to Peyton. "Ouch. You look like Hell."

"Your delicacy always gets me right here," Peyton bit out sarcastically as she placed her hand over her heart.

"Aw. I love you too Sawyer," He took a seat next to her on her bed. "So, major heart break? Want me to beat the guy up?"

Peyton eyes traveled up and down as she scoffed. "Sorry to tell you this but you don't have any chance."

"What?" he asked in disbelief then smiled. "You've never seen The Keller without any clothes on."

"Ew, Chris, why?"

"No! I meant, you've never seen my muscles. Jeez, your mind is twisted."

"As if yours wasn't. You're a perv." Peyton said with a chuckle.

"Come on, I think there's coffee on the table. Then I'll walk with you to work and beat up that guy. Lucas Scott, is it?"

"That's _the one_."

She wished.

* * *

"Lucas!" Brooke called as she walked into the launch room. Lucas stood with his coffee in the hand. He had been turning his spoon in his coffee for about 3 minutes, staring in the air as he thought of his actions the night before. He snapped out of his daze upon hearing Brooke's voice.

"What?" he said sternly, glaring at her. Brooke took a few steps back and rose her hands in front of her.

"Geez, I didn't do anything. Don't look at me like that."

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I noticed." She walked to him and place a comforting hand on his biceps. "What's going on buddy?"

"I screwed up with Peyton."

"Okay, what did you do?" Brooke asked softly.

"I accused her on some bad things that weren't true and she told me to leave. And...I'm a jackass."

"What did you...Accuse her of?" Brooke gently asked.

"I don't think I'm supposed to tell you."

As if on cue, Peyton came into the room.

"Morning Brooke," she greeted with a smile, ignoring Lucas.

"Hey," Brooke replied with a smile, even though her eyes remained on Lucas' form, she was somehow worried about him.

"What are we doing today?" Peyton asked as she set her purse on the table.

"Preparing the show of tomorrow night," Brooke answered. "See what you and the other models are going to where." The brunette said before gathering her agenda and pen and leaving the room after casting another look at Lucas.

An awkward silence set in the room as neither of the two blonds dared to say a word. The only noise that remained was Lucas' foot hitting the floor as his knee bounced up and down nervously. Peyton quickly poured a glass with water and drank it all in one sip, glad that she would get out of the room.

She was about to leave when a firm hand grasped her arm. She turned around sharply and glared with the most intensity her eyes could give.

"Let. Me. Go." she said through her greet teeth.

"Peyton...We can't work in these circumstances. I'm so sorry that I accused you of cheating last night. It was wrong, I know that, I wasn't thinking. Something snapped inside me when I saw you and Nathan. I was doing it for Brooke. Please forgive me, I...I was wrong and I'm sorry-"

"You already said that." she cut him off coldly. And a 'I'm sorry' isn't going to make you go back through time and erase the fact that you called me a _bitch_ and accused me of being a cheating whore." The lump trapped in his throat was preventing him from speaking.

"Now let go of my arm or I'll scream," she muttered. He sighed and let go of his grip on her arm, his hand still in contact with her skin. She snatched her arm away and spoke, "_Stay_ away from me Lucas."

He swore he felt his heart shatter.

* * *

There you go! I know nothing really happened in this chapter, except the arrival of Chris Keller and a very feisty Peyton. It was a transition chapter. Next chapter is the fashion show and it will extend on two of three chapters. Thanks for the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton wasn't in a very good mood that morning. Well, she hadn't been in a very good mood for three mornings in a row, if you asked Haley. Mostly, her bad mood was because of Lucas. A big part of her wanted to slap him every time he tried to apologize but on the other hands, a tiny, tiny part of her wanted to run back in his arms and kiss him passionately.

No way. That would be too easy.

Peyton walked into the building where the fashion show was supposed to take place in. Taking a last sip of her coffee and throwing the cup into a trash can, she quickly spotted Brooke and...Lucas. She groaned and closed her eyes for a split second, wishing she could avoid him all day long. Unfortunately, he was her boss and during 12 hours straight, she had to be with him.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she then swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and marched in a determinate path toward the two friends.

Lucas was the first to notice her presence and immediately felt his heart skip a bit upon seeing her flawless figure. Brooke then looked up when she called Lucas and he didn't pay any attention, too focused on admiring Peyton. She shook her head with a smile as she elbowed him, stopping him from drooling over their model.

"Put some ice on it," Brooke whispered loudly just before Peyton stopped in front of them. "Hey Peyton."

"Hi Brooke," she greeted, before letting her eyes dart over Lucas' form. "Lucas." she said with a nod of the head and he tilted his to the side, thinking rudeness had finally subsisted.

"Okay, we've got a lot of things to do," Brooke said, before linking arms through Peyton's and dragging her to the back scene. Lucas followed their trail." First, you need to try this on," she said, lifting a one strap navy blue dress, bare back.

_Dear God_, Lucas thought. "What about the red one Brooke?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Lucas. We've discussed this. Marissa is wearing the red one but our masterpiece is going last, Peyton wearing it. So," Brooke continued. "You're going to try this on, it should fit you but Lucas can do changed if necessary."

Both Peyton's and Lucas' eyes widened at what Brooke had just said. Brooke decided to ignore it and gave the dress to Peyton. "Go on," she said then, gesturing to the fitting room. Once Peyton had disappeared behind the door, Brooke patted Lucas' shoulder.

"This is your chance my friend," Brooke whispered. "Don't say I've done anything for you even if that means I'm going to loose our bet." she smiled and began to walk away. "Oh, and no kissing once she has her make up on!"

_Fuck.

* * *

_"Peyton?" Lucas called, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"I guess," was her answer from the other side of the wooden surface. He opened the door and found her battling with the zip on the side. "Could you..."

He shook his head to snap out of his daze and made the few steps of distance between them. "Sure." He came to her side and gently zipped up the dress before letting his hands linger there.

"I think it's zipped up now." she muttered.

"R-right," he stammered as he dropped his hands to his looked over her strap. "Looks like we need to re-adjust this strap."

"Yeah, I think so." she answered, looking down at her shoulder.

After a few minutes of awkward silence as Lucas did what he had to do with her strap, the dress was perfect for Peyton. Lucas cleared his throat and stood up from his stool.

"Well, I guess I'm gonna go now," he mumbled, looking at her as she nodded. He moved to the door, her following him to close it after him. Before he left the room, he felt his legs making him go back to her. He leaned in to touch her lips with his when she pulled back.

"Lucas..." she whispered, closing her eyes as she shook her head. He was surprised she didn't slap him because he really deserved it.

"Sorry. It just happened." he found himself whispering. Right.

"Just happened?" she whispered back in disbelief.

"Yeah,"

"You are a designer because you don't know what to do with your life, you read books because you don't have anything else to do and, you tried to kiss me because...it just happened? You should try taking credit for something every once in a while." she replied dryly. He swallowed and backed away before slipping through the when he got out, he ran into Brooke.

"Hey Luke. Does the dress fit?" She asked as she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Um..yeah. It's beautiful."

"Well, the gorgeous model helps a lot too." Brooke said while rolling her eyes. She gave him a smile before going into the room he had just left.

"You don't say." Lucas muttered to himself. "I need a drink."

* * *

"A little early for that don't you think?" the bartender said as he dried up a glass. Lucas looked up and glared at him.

"Listen," Lucas looked at the bartender's badge. "Chase, here are the rules. I pay, you pour. Got it?" Lucas asked with a raised brow and Chase held up his hands and set an empty glass in front of him before pouring it with what Lucas had asked.

"A little early for that don't you think?" an unknown voice said behind him. Without looking up, Lucas spoke.

"Gee, did you guys pass the sentence around or what?"

"Always nice." Haley said with a sarcastic smile. Lucas turned around and his eyes widened.

"Haley! Hi, sorry I didn't know it was you."

"No problem. What's with the brooding?" The petite blonde asked.

"Nothing, I just made a not so smooth move with Peyton and I don't know if I should be talking to you about it right now."

Haley placed her hand on her hip. "What have you done?"

"I tried to kiss her. Well I didn't, because she pulled away and lectured me with some kind of line stolen from 'Walk The Line' thingie." he said with a shrug of the shoulder.

"Okay, I didn't catch any of that except that you tried to kiss her, and she was so right to pull away."

"Thanks for the support."

"Peyton is my best friend. I'll always defend her, especially after your called her a bitch," she said dryly.

Lucas cringed. "I guess I deserved that."

"But believe me, after her first day, I could totally see she was into you. Well, I can still see." Haley said as she sat onto a stool next to him.

Lucas chocked on his drink. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked over Haley. "She's into me?"

"Dude, are you two blind or what?" She cried in disbelief. "And you, are into her."

"I'm not," he mumbled in his drink.

Haley rolled her eyes. "Right, whatever you say," Haley waved him off and then called the bartender.

"Hey Hales, how have you been?" Chase greeted as he leaned over the counter and hugged Haley.

"You guys know each other?" Lucas asked as he watched the embrace.

"No, I'm used to hugging strangers," Haley shot up sarcastically. "Chase was in High school with Peyton and I."

"Oh. So you're are all like BFF."

Haley thought for a moment. "Pretty much," she said. "Where's Peyton, by the way?"

"She's in the fitting room, she should be out in a-"

"Chase!" a squeal was heard from across the room and Peyton ran toward the bar.

"...minute."

Peyton jumped behind the counter and launched herself into her good friends arms. Chase laughed and scooped her up, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Lucas felt some sort of strong feeling rise inside him.

Jealousy?

* * *

Chapter 9 real soon ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The show was starting in an hour. The room was packed and the closer seats taken by famous designers. Brooke was freaking out, as always and Lucas was reassuring her. As always.

The models had their final touches to their hair, their make up and accessories. Lucas walked into the dressing room in back stage and quickly looked around, hoping to find Brooke.

Instead, his eyes caught sight of a Goddess. Peyton.

She was dressed in the masterpiece of the show, a one strap navy blue dress. Blue really suited her, he noted. Hell, every color could suit her. He swallowed and suddenly a heat invaded his whole body. He pulled on his tie to loosen the knot. His hand ran across his forehead as his eyes remained stuck onto her frame.

"You are drooling," Haley chanted as she approached him. He tore his eyes away from Peyton and turned to Haley, narrowing his eyes.

"How come you're allowed to be here?" he asked.

She held up a square badge. "Peyton gave me this. Plus, I'm her best friend. She needs my support. So, are you going to kiss her tonight?"

Lucas' eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm team Leyton, in case you didn't notice."

"Team Leyton?" He asked, arching a brow.

"Yeah you know, I combined your names Lucas and Peyton equal Leyton."

Lucas smiled. "Lucas and Peyton. I like the way that sounds."

"Hey there buddy, come back down to earth, you two aren't married yet." Haley said sarcastically.

"Funny Haley. Don't you have anything else to do?" he shot back.

"Ha, ha. Yes, actually, my fiancé is waiting for me."

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Chris Keller. He was a friend of Peyton's a few years ago. We met and here we ar. We're getting married in a month." Haley said excitingly.

"Congratulations Haley," he said politely.

"Thanks."

"Hales!" Peyton called out and stood from her chair to walk to her friend. "I would give you a hug but I've been forbidden from it by Brooke. I could mess up my hair." she added while rolling her eyes.

"You look great!" Haley commented, eying the hand made dress.

"Thanks."

"Well, I would stay, but Chris is waiting for me. And I don't want to miss the beginning."

"Okay, see you later," Peyton said as she waved her friend from afar. She turned to Lucas and was about to leave when he once again called her name. She had got used to it. She sighed and turned.

"What?" she asked, harsher than she intended to.

He chose to ignore her frustration. "You look...Woaw."

Her eyes softened and she nodded. "Well, the dress gets a lot of credit. And its designer," she said with a kinked brow.

Lucas blushed a bit and grinned. "Yeah I guess. But the model does a lot too. Seriously. I'm proud to have a person as gorgeous as you in my company."

Peyton once again nodded and mumbled a shy thanks before walking away.

Baby steps.

* * *

"Peyton!" Haley shouted as she almost ran to her friend. "You totally rocked that!"

Peyton blushed lightly and she looked at Brooke. "I don't get all the credit." She said, referring to Brooke and Lucas.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, I'm Brooke Davis,"

Everyone laughed at Brooke's modesty and shook their head. Chase came up on the other side of the counter and Lucas immediately noticed how his eyes ravelled down Peyton's body. His jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists.

"What can I get you guys?" he asked and Brooke turned.

"Champagne on me," Brooke said and everyone cheered. A man approached her and her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Brooke Davis?" the man asked as he extended his hand. "I'm Julian Baker."

"Yeah, I know, the movie producer," she said as she shook his hand.

"I'd like to talk to you and your partner. Business." Brooke smiled as before looking over at Lucas who eagerly followed them in a more private space. Peyton grinned, happy for the persons she worked for. She then leaned against the counter and turned to Chase.

"Chase my friend, how are you? We didn't get to catch up yesterday." Peyton said regretfully as Chase walked to her.

"I'm good. I'm just a bartender but it suits me."

"Yeah, this uniform looks great on you." she commented.

"Thanks Blondie. So I'm on my break in half an hour, care to catch up with me?" He whispered huskily into her ear and she giggled.

"Always," she murmured, brushing her hand on his shoulder. She then winked. "See you later."

As Lucas watched this from afar, he felt jealousy invade his body. His grip tightened on the flute of Champagne he was holding and he wondered how it didn't shatter.

After Brooke had come up with a deal with Julian, that was creating clothes for his next movie, she thanked him by a shake of the head and Lucas did the same, even though he hadn't really paid attention to the conversation.

"Oh, by the way," Julian asked. "It's going to sound a little indiscreet but, is that model of ours is involved with someone?"

Snap.

"I'm not allowed to relish that kind of information." Brooke said before Lucas could open his mouth.

"I understand," Julian replied back.

"She's involved with someone," Lucas couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. "It's pretty serious, I think they're going to get engaged. I saw the ring. Impressive."

Brooke shot him a look and Lucas chose to ignore as he said goodbye to Julian and marched back toward the group of friends. Brooke ran up to him.

"What in Hell made you say that?" Brooke cried out in disbelief. "You're cheating on our bet.

Lucas didn't respond as they walked back to the bar.

"So how did it go?" Nathan asked as he slipped his arm around Brooke's waist.

"He wants us to make clothe for his movie," Brooke whispered in awe. Once again Haley, Chris, Chase, Peyton and Nathan cheered and ordered champagne.

Nathan leaned down and whispered into Brooke's ear. "I'm so proud of you babe."

She looked up and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you."

* * *

In the middle f the evening, while Chase had taken his break, he and Peyton decided to catch up. It had been a year since they had seen each other. The talking had long subsited and the touching appeared. Peyton was against the wall and Chase was really close (way too close if you asked Lucas) from her body. Chase's hand was resting on the wall above Peyton shoulder and he was whispering something in her ear that made her laugh.

"I thought they were just friends," Lucas said as he walked up to Haley who was sat on a bar stool talking with Nathan.

"Huh?" she asked, then turned to the scene between her two friends. "Oh. Maybe I forgot to mention that they dated in High School."

Nathan stifled a laugh upon seeing Lucas' face. "You...forgot?"

"Yeah, it's no big deal, it's not like they're going to go out ever again."

As if on cue, Lucas turned his head to see Chase press his lips on Peyton's. Nathan watched as his brother's eyes darkened and he worried for a second.

"Lucas, don't do anything stupid." he warned, watching as Lucas' legs began to move toward Chase and Peyton.

"Lucas!" Haley whispered after him but it was as if he was deaf. His legs continued to carry him to Peyton and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Peyton could I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, breaking the High School sweetheart's kiss.

"Um. I'm kind of the middle of something here Lucas."

He rolled his eyes. "It's important." Peyton sighed and told Chase she'd be right back. She followed Lucas back stage and he closed the door behind her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What is it?"

He paced around the room as he rubbed his neck nervously and stopped in front of her.

"I know what I said four days ago was wrong and judgmental and I'm extremely sorry for that. But what I felt when I first saw you...I can't describe it, something snapped inside of me and ever since then, I can have this feeling that we are meant to be together. I know, I've only known you for a month and a half but I really like you and I think you like me too but I won't push you. I don't want us to end when it barely started. I want you to give me another chance. I want _us _to have another chance. Now I'm not going to kiss you or anything like that because I know you don't want it, yet. And it's going to sound incredibly cheesy but, from now on, Peyton Sawyer, I want you to know that I'm going to fight for you."

Peyton listened to him, not opening her mouth once. She didn't know whether she should slap him clean across the cheek or if she should launch herself into his arms and kiss him passionately. Instead, she nodded.

And she decided to ignore the fireworks in her stomach.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N : No excuses, sorry for the delay, just lost my muse. But it's back. And you get a longer chapter !

* * *

A week later

Peyton couldn't stop recalling the evening. Lucas' jealousy, his declaration. She had been taken aback by what he had said.

He was going to fight for her?

What did he even mean? If fight for her was stalking her and force himself into her life, it wasn't going to work for her.

At all. Since that night, he hadn't done anything special, except smile at her every time their eyes met. He was completely professional though, he didn't try to touch her or seduce her, he just had some trouble to keep his nerves when the mail man was flirting with her.

And she pretty liked it when he got jealous. So every time he watched her, she would a man wandering in the hall and start talking to him, laugh or even place her hand on his chest.

They were supposed to fly to Los Angeles in a matter of days for a fashion show and she had to take the same plane that him. She was hoping Brooke could sit in between them but unfortunately Nathan was going with them so he got to sit next to her. Damn him (even though she loved Nathan).

They were going to sit next to another for five hours, just great, perfect, marvelous. Fuck.

As usual, Peyton had troubles to get up that morning. She wanted to stay all day in bed, not go to freaking Los Angeles.

And as usual, Haley came barking through the door to wake her up, most of the time. It was as though her best friend lived with her.

"Peyton!" Haley shouted down the hall, not surprised to see the blinds still shut as she stepped into Peyton's bedroom.

"Go away," Peyton mumbled as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Not a chance," Haley said. "Plus I've got someone here for you."

"If it's the mail man again who thinks I'm into him, you tell him to go the fuck away before I slap him across the face."

"Nice to see you too little Sis'," Peyton heard and her eyes widened as she threw the pillow to the side and hopped of the bed in a matter of seconds.

"Derek!" she said excitedly as she launched herself into his arms so hard that Derek stumbled a little. "What are you doing here?" she said, pulling back, her eyes glinting.

"I have a day off and we're in New York so...I wanted to pay a visit to my sister."

"What didn't you call?"

"Well...Surprise." Derek said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Peyton couldn't help but notice that Lucas was doing the exact same thing when he was nervous.

"I'm so glad to see you but I work today. And I have to go to Los Angeles tonight." Peyton said sadly.

Derek shrugged. "We still can have lunch together."

Peyton turned to Haley. "Don't worry about it Peyt, we can have lunch together another time." Peyton smiled to her best friend gratefully and turned back to Derek.

"Great. Why don't you walk me to work and come back to pick me up at lunch time."

"Sounds good." Derek said as he started to walk down the hall way along with Peyton and Haley. "So, Haley told me about that crush on your boss,"

Peyton groaned and threw her head backwards.

Couldn't they stop talking about that?

Lucas knocked onto his brother and friend's apartment door, tapping the ground with his foot loudly when they didn't come soon enough. He was in a bad mood already, Julian had once again called to see if Peyton would be interested to figure in his new movie. He had had enough of this jackass.

Finally, after a few minutes, Nathan's head popped through the barely opened door. "Hey Luke, what's up?" Nathan asked.

"Hey, um...Can I come in?"

"Well, I'm a little under dressed."

"What...Oh!" Lucas realized he had interrupted the couple in their private activities. "Ew, guys, at nine in the morning?"

"Luke, if Peyton was in your bed, wouldn't you take all the advantage you get?"

Lucas thought for a moment. "Yeah, probably. Anyway, can you tell your other half that she needs to be at the company in half an hour so we decide some things for the trip?"

"Yeah, after she spends three hours packing hers."

Lucas nodded. "Right. Well tell her to be there in an hour. If you can stand a whole day without having sex."

Nathan shrugged. "That's alright, we've always wanted to do it in the plane's cabin."

Lucas closed his eyes and let out a breath. "Just the image I wanted to be stuck in me head for the entire day. Thanks a lot Nate."

"My pleasure," Nathan bit out sarcastically before closing the door when Lucas walked away.

"So then, Brooke told me she might have a job for me and she just had to talk with her partner, Lucas." Peyton told Derek as they walked down a street in the direction of Brooke and Lucas' company.

"That's great. I'm proud of you Sis'," Derek said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed Peyton's temple.

"Thank you," Peyton said as she snuggled closer to Derek and rested her head onto his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her slender shoulders.

"So, LA, huh?"

"Yeah, it's going to be nice."

They arrived in front of the building just at the same time as Lucas. Peyton closed her eyes and sighed, fate was really a bitch.

Lucas could feel his anger rise as he saw the man's arm wrapped around the girl's shoulders. He marched toward them and swallowed.

"Hey Peyton," he greeted, narrowing his eyes at Derek.

"Hi Luke. Derek, this is Lucas Scott, my boss," Derek extended his hand which Lucas hesitantly shook. "Lucas, this is Derek Sommers, my brother."

Idiot. "Oh," Lucas sighed almost in relief. He then smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Derek said politely. He then turned to his sister. "Lunch?"

"Yep." She lifted herself onto her tip toes and dropped a kiss to his cheek. "See you later."

Derek walked away and the two blondes were left alone. Lucas shifted in his weight and dug his hands into his pockets as Peyton bit down on her bottom lip.

Talk about awkward.

* * *

The day had gone smoothly for Lucas and Peyton. They didn't avoid each other, which was a good thing, he wasn't too much on her tail either.

They were at the airport, quietly waiting at the boarding gate, Nathan and Brooke just before them. The soon-to-be married couple had been kissing for a while now and Peyton was getting really annoyed, especially when she had no one to talk to and Lucas' eyes were traveling over her body.

"Hey, public place people." Peyton whispered at Nathan and Brooke who pulled apart.

"You jealous Sawyer?" Nathan asked, kinking a brow. Nathan and Peyton had pretty much bonded these last weeks and Nathan had rapidly given her a nickname.

Peyton scoffed. "No," she said, rolling her eyes.

"If by any chance, you wanted to be kissed, I'm sure Lucas would be glad to accomplish the task."

"Nathan!" Brooke said, swatting her fiancé's chest.

"What? It's true, look at them," Nathan said, referring to Lucas and Peyton who happened to be blushing.

"Cut it Nate." Lucas said coldly as he glared at his brother. Nathan lifted his hands in front of him and then turned his attention back to the brunette next to him. After checking Nathan wasn't heave dropping anymore, Lucas turned to Peyton, his hand gently laying onto her upper arm. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine, he was just messing around." Peyton said with a slight smile. Lucas took the opportunity to let his hand linger on her smooth skin for a few seconds and then let it drop to his side.

"Welcome to JFK airport, do you have a flight booked?"

"Yes, I made the reservation a week ago. Nathan Scott." Nathan replied. "Brooke Davis, Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott."

The young woman shuffled through her computer and looked up. "Okay, you are booked in first class."

"Um, Nathan," Peyton called, tapping him on the shoulder. The brunette turned around. "Maybe you thought so but I can't afford a first class ticket."

"I'll pay yours," Lucas blurted out, causing Brooke to raise an eyebrow, Nathan to turn his laugh (after seeing Peyton's face) into a caugh.

"Don't. I'll go in second class."

"I'll pay your ticket." Lucas repeated, pulling out his credit card.

"Fine," Peyton grumbled. She hated charity, especially coming from Lucas.

**2 hours later**

The four of them sat next to each other. Nathan and Brooke on one side, Lucas and Peyton on the other. Nathan was whispering things into Brooke's ear, making her giggle while Peyton read a magazine and Lucas a book (what else?).

"Um, guys," Nathan called out and both blondes looked up. "We're gonna be right there for a while." Nathan took Brooke's hands and they walked toward the end of the place. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Ew, I don't even wanna know what's going on out there."

"Yeah, believe me, you better not. I have the image stuck in my head."

"What, they told you?" Peyton said, an amused smile playing on her perfectly shaped lips.

"Nathan did, sort of. I really don't want to talk about Brooke and my brother and whatever they're doing right now."

"Fair enough."

**Los Angeles**

After leaving the airport, the four of them went to the hotel. Well, at least that's what they were supposed to do, until Nathan realized he hadn't booked any.

"That's great Nathan. Where are we going to sleep?" Brooke shouted.

"We'll find something. Here, there's a hotel across the street, it looks nice."

"I really hope they have rooms. Otherwise no luck for you tonight." Brooke threatened as she crossed the street in a derteminate pace.

Peyton stifled a laugh and Lucas looked over at her as they walked behing the couple. "What?" he asked, amused.

"Nothing, I just love feisty Brooke."

They walked into the hotel and headed to the desk. After a glare from Brooke, Nathan walked ahead.

"Hi, I'm Nathan Scott and I was wondering if you had two rooms for tonight. One with one bed and the other with two."

"I only have two with two beds." the woman said after a look at her computer.

Peyton walked the few steps to the desk. "Are you sure you don't have one with two beds?" she said desperately, producing the best puppy eyes she could.

"Nope, I double checked. I'm sorry."

Peyton groaned and threw her head backwards beofre looking at Lucas. "You need to behave yourself."

Lucas held up his hands. "I won't do anything."

"Well, the bedroom with only one bed it is."

Half an hour later, Peyton was changed into her pajamas and ready to go to bed. When she came out of the bathroom, her eyes set on Lucas, lying on the bed, typing on his lap top, _shirtless_.

She sucked in a breath and shook her head for any delusionnal thought that might enter her mind.

"What are you typing?" she asked curiously, flopping down on the bed next to him.

Goodness, he smelt _really_ good.

"Um...Just something I've been writing. A sort of book." he said embarrassely as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"A book?" Peyton asked, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise. Lucas nodded. "That's pretty great."

"Yeah..." Once again (looks like they had got used to it), an awkward silence settled in the room. "Oh! I got you something." Lucas remembered as he set his laptop on the side and stood up, grabbing his bag.

"What is it?" Peyton asked curiously, standing up as well. Lucas smiled and pulled out a record.

"I came across it and I remembered he was your favorite artist, so I thought you'd like it,"

He handed her the record and Peyton grinned as her eyes widened.

"How did you get this, it's the first album. I didn't find it anywhere." She exclaimed as she held up the first album of Elvis Costello, _My Aim Is True_.

Lucas shrugged. "Let's say that I have some connections."

Before she could control it, she had taken the few steps separating them and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks Luke,"

Being hugged by his crush and hear the shorten version of his name got his heart race as he tried to control every part of his body.

"You're welcome." They pulled apart and cleared their throat simultaneously. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, you're right." She watched on as he took one of the cushions of the bed and put it on the floor. "What are you doing?"

Lucas stopped his actions. "Hum, sleeping on the floor?"

"Don't be stupid. We can sleep in the same bed. Just...stay on your side."

They both slipped under the covers and switched off the light. Peyton's breathing rapidly steadied and Lucas, who was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling knew she had fallen asleep.

"Luke?"

Maybe not.

Upon hearing her whisper his name, he turned his head to her back. "Yeah?"

"Don't take this as an invitation," Peyton warned. "But I'm a little cold so can you get closer?"

Lucas didn't answer anything but he swore his heart flipped as he listened to Peyton's words. Without any hesitation, he snuggled closer to her so her back was against her chest. His arm automatically wrapped itself around her mid section.

"Thanks."

Peyton hadn't slept that well in ages.

Maybe it would simpler than he thought after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton woke up that morning, not really sure where she was or what day it was. She felt strong arms wrapped around her waist and turned around, facing Lucas who was in a deep slumber. Panic rose inside her as her breath hitched before realizing she hadn't slept that well in years.

She snuggled closer to him, making contact with his skin (he was still shirtless) and closed her eyes once again, falling asleep rapidly.

Lucas woke up a few minutes later and grinned from ear to ear when he saw the girl that was asleep in his arms. Carefully, he moved his arm and slung his legs on the side of the bed. Peyton moaned as she felt the warm behind her disappear.

"Luke," His heart never failed to skip a bit every time she shortened his name.

"Go back to sleep, it's early." he whispered as he pulled a tee shirt over his head.

Peyton opened her eyes slightly. "Where are you going?"

"For a run."

An amused smile crossed her face. "In LA?"

Lucas shrugged. "Yeah, why not?"

"I dunno. When are you coming back?" Peyton asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know yet. Why, afraid of missing me already?"

Peyton scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Right. I'm happy to have some time for myself, since we have to share a bedroom." she said pointedly, smirking.

"Hey, don't blame me, it's Nathan's fault, not mine."

"I know," Peyton replied. "I'm cold."

Lucas looked around until he spotted his grey sweatshirt and tossed it to her. She looked at it and thought it smelt pretty good.

"Who's Keith?" he heard her voice and stopped in his tracks. He turned around and saw her looking at the back of the sweater.

"Um...He's my uncle. A father to me when mine didn't want anything to do with me."

"Does he live in Tree Hill?" She asked and instantly regretted it when he saw his eyes saden.

"He died eleven years ago." he whispered, a lump trapped in his throat. "My father shot him."

He heard her gasp and he closed his eyes. "Lucas..." Peyton stood up, even though she was wearing only very tiny shorts and _his _sweatshirt, and hugged him. "I'm sorry."

He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. She then pulled back, her face inches from him. They gazed into each other's eyes until Lucas' traveled to her lips. He moved closer, his hands falling onto her hips.

"Wake up my friends!" Brooke greeted as she opened the door, making Lucas and Peyton jump apart from each other. "Oh. Are we interrupting something?" she asked as Nathan came by her side.

"No, not at all," Lucas answered as he watched Peyton trying to not look at him. "I was just going to go for a run."

"Okay. Well we were going down for breakfast, we can wait until you come and the four of us will go eat something."

"Fine," Peyton muttered.

"Fine." Lucas repeated, forcing a smile to his friends. Brooke and Nathan, picking up the tension in the room, smiled uneasily.

"We're just gonna get back to our room then."

The door closed and Lucas turned to Peyton slightly.

"I'll see you later." he mumbled, watching as she nodded. He left the room, leaving a very questionning Peyton.

The four freinds were walking down a busy street in LA and they decided to take a break in the middle of the afternoon to take a coffee. They were waiting in the line to order their drinks when Peyton's eyes widened as she saw a brunette just ahead of them.

"Oh God," she gasped as she looked down and hid her face. Lucas noticed her strange behavior and turned to her.

"What's wrong?"

"My ex-boyfriend!" she whispered, pointing at the man just a few feet away from them. As if on cue, the man turned around and Peyton's hand reached Lucas', lacing their fingers together.

Oh, dear God.

"Peyton?" the brunette asked, raising a brow.

"Jake, hi!" she replied nervously. Brooke and Nathan watched on and smiled when they saw the look on Lucas' face as he glanced down at their intwertined hands. Jake looked over at Lucas and gave Peyton a questionning look. "Lucas, this is Jake Jagealski, a childhood friend of mine. Jake, this is Lucas Scott, my boyfriend."

Goodness. She had called him her _boyfriend_.

Lucas put his thoughts aside pulled his hand out of Peyton's extending it to shake Jake's, who did so with a bit of hesitance.

"Nice to meet you," Lucas politely said and let go of Jake's hand before sleeping his arm around Peyton's slim waist.

"Likewise." Jake muttered, and Peyton had to hide a smile when she saw Jake's features. "Can we talk for a minute, Peyton?"

"Sure," Peyton said after a pause. She looked up at Lucas. "I'll be back."

Lucas nodded and kissed her forehead gently, as if it was natural. Peyton and Jake moved to a table aside and as soon as they were out of earshot, Nathan smirked at his brother and nudged his arm.

"You can breath now, man." Nathan mocked as Brooke laughed.

"We were afrais for a moment that you were going to have a heart attack when she took you hand," Brooke said. "Oh, by the way, the part of the bet is making Peyton fall in love with you. Not the other way around."

Lucas gave his long time friend a sarcastic smile. "Funny, Brooke."

"And the kiss on the forehead, that was cheesy Luke." Nathan pressed on, chuckling.

"Are you guys done yet?"

"Ouch, Peyton's case is touchy."

Lucas scoffed. "Whatever you say. But someday, that girl over there is going to be my _real _girlfriend."

"You wanna bet?"

"So, he seems like a nice guy," Jake said as he sat down to his table, Peyton sitting on the other side. She looked over at Lucas and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, he is."

"How you been Peyt? It's been like what...a year since we saw each other?"

Peyton looked down. "Yeah, after you broke up with me two years ago."

"Peyton..." Jake whispered.

"It's okay. I understand thhat you wanted to go live with Jenny and her mother."

"I wouldn't have broken up with you if I didn't have to. You're an amazing person Peyton." Jake said, squeezing her hand between his own.

Peyton wiped her tears away. "Yeah, that's what everybody tells me. I have a hard time believing it."

"You are. And I love you for it. I just...we wouldn't have worked out Peyton."

"We wouldn't? You mean when your daughter was calling me 'mama' and you were this close to propose to me?" Peyton asked, tears flooding her eyes once again.

"Don't be like this Peyton..."

"Don't be like what? You are the one who broke up with me. I am the one who cried myself at night until I was too tired to stay awake. You abandoned me. You don't deserve get to know how I am or how is my life." her tone rose and all eyes were on her. She stood up and took her purse. Lucas whipped his head around and watched on, frowning.

"Peyton,"

"Goodbye Jake." Peyton said before storming out of the café.

"I'll see you guys later," Lucas said to Brooke and Nathan and left the little shop, following Peyton outside. She was walking rapidly in the park across the street, and he had to run to catch her up.

"Peyt!"

"What?" she shouted, turning around sharply when she felt him grab her upper arm. She sighed, leeting out a sob. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, come here." He extended his arms and gathered her into them. She buried her face into his neck and silently cried. "Shhh. It's okay."

"I..I just didn't expect to see him. He hurt me so much and...I couldn't take seeing him again."

"It's alright, you don't have to explain." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her temple. He rubbed her upper arms as she pulled away. He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb and let his hand linger on her cheek. A bad as he wanted to kiss her right now, he couldn't. He would taking advantage on her.

"I don't wanna go back in there. I don't want to face him."

"You don't have to. What do you say we go for a walk?"

Peyton shook her head. "Mhh-mm. I want to stay here in the park. With you."

is heart stopped for a split secon. Again.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, kinking a brow as he moved closer.

He saw Peyton look around and frowned. She looked back at him and smiled. "Just checking that Brooke or anyone else is going to interrupt us this time."

"Huh-huh. I think the coast is clear." He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer from his body.

"Good." Peyton whispered and they looked down at each other lips, moving closer and closer until their lips met in the middle. Just a brush of the lips, gentle.

Peyton looped her arms around his neck and his hand found her face, his thumb gently brushing over the apple of her cheek. He deepened the kiss and his lips moved perfectly with hers. They fit.

It was the day she had waited for a long time. Their first _real_ kiss that wasn't rushed by the envy and lust. And Peyton couldn't quite describe all the things hat were going on in her body right now.

Heartbeat quickening, butterflies in the stomach, chills.

Love.

* * *

There you go, the first Leyton kiss in a while ! Let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N : Sorry for the wait, gone in vacation with no lap top. Little bit short, the next one will be longer. **

* * *

They both pulled away simultaneously and Lucas smiled when he noticed that Peyton had still her eyes closed. She let out a content sigh before opening them and rested her forehead against Lucas'. He pressed his lips to her once again into a simple kiss.

"Well, it's about time," they heard a raspy voice from behind them. They pulled away and turned around, surprised to see Brooke and Nathan walking to them.

"Huh?" Lucas and Peyton both asked, their brows snapping together.

"That the two of you got together."

"Brooke we aren't a couple." Peyton said, shaking her head. Lucas looked down at her, confused.

"We aren't?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Nathan stifled a laugh. "Maybe we're gonna let you two...sort it out." he said as he pulled his arm around Brooke's shoulders and they began walking in the opposite way. Lucas turned to Peyton fully and set his ands onto her hips.

"What are we then?" he asked.

"I don't know! Okay we kissed, but...that doesn't mean we're together. I mean, I like you and you're s sexy and nice but..."

She was cut off by Lucas' lips crashing onto hers. She moaned in surprise and delight before kissing him back. Just as she was going to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

"Okay, what the hell?" she asked.

"I want to be with you. I like you a lot and you just said that you liked me too. So why couldn't we make this work?"

"I don't know. You're you and I'm me and..."

He smiled coyly. "Exactly. That's exactly why I think we should be together. Okay, go out with me tonight."

"As in a date?"

"That's what a couple calls it."

"We're not even a couple yet!"

Lucas just laughed and kissed her forehead before pulling her with him and walking through the park.

After a few minutes, he leaned down to whisper into her ear. "You said I'm sexy."

"Oh God."

* * *

"I need a dress!" Peyton said as she stormed into Brooke and Nathan's hotel room. They were kissing on the bed and both looked up. Nathan was shirtless and Brooke was on top of him. Peyton's hand flew to her eyes. "Ew. Do you guys do that all day, seriously? Wathever, I need a dress. So Brooke, get some clothes on and meet me in the hall in five minutes."

With that, she left the room as quickly as she got in and Brooke laughed as she rolled off Nathan. "Wow, she's bossy."

"What do you think that's all about?"

"A date maybe?" Brooke suggested as she threw him his shirt.

"Game on big brother," Nathan said with a smirk. "I don't even wanna be near her when she finds out about that bet."

* * *

"So a date, huh?" Brooke asked as Peyton and she were doing shopping that afternoon. Peyton rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You finally accepted."

"Why has he talked to you about me?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, honey. Non stop. He talked my ear off." Brooke said as she shuffled through the different dresses in front of her. She pulled out a purple dress and showed it to Peyton.

The blonde shook her head. "I don't wear purple."

"Ugh." Brooke groaned as she placed the dress back. A few minutes later she spotted another dress and her eyes widened. "This is the one!"

She showed the dark green dress to Peyton and she smiled. "I'll try it on."

An hour later, she had bought the dress and it was already the end of the afternoon. Lucas had said he had a table booked at seven and she needed to look perfect.

"Thanks Brooke, for

* * *

coming with me, I appreciate it."

"Your welcome P." Broke said as she opened her room door. "And try not to be too loud after your date. If you know what I mean."

Peyton scoffed and rolled her eyes. Nothing was going to happen tonight in that hotel room.

* * *

Peyton was curling her hair when a knock came to the door. She was still in the bathroom and she knew it was Lucas.

"Come on in," she shouted and soon enough herd the door open and close.

"Peyt?" Lucas asked as he clicked the door shut behind him.

"I'll be out in a few minutes."

"It's fine. We've got time." he said after glancing at his watch which indicated she said, a few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Peyton stepped out. Lucas stood from the bed and smoothed his jeans before looking at her.

"I'm ready," she said and watched as he eyed her up and down, his mouth slightly agape. "Lucas?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his daze and his eyes traveled up to her face. She had just a little bit of make up on and it was flawless. The dark green dress she wore fit her perfectly. She had black high heels on and a simple necklace. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she said, blushing slightly. And for the first time, she looked at his outfit. She thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. He had a light blue button down shirt that made his eyes even more intense. The shirt was left open and she could see his muscular chest. "I could say the same thing for you." She moved to the bedside table and took her purse.

He opened his arm at her and smiled. "Shall we?"

* * *

"You love The Cure?" Lucas asked in disbelief as he set his glass of wine down. He almost chocked on it when she told him she loved The Cure.

"Yeah!" Peyton said with enthousiasm. "One of my favorite bands."

Lucas' head dropped into his hands."Oh God."

"What?"

"I hate The Cure." He said matter of factly.

Peyton's eyes widened in disbelief. "What? How is that possible?"

"I think that this music is depressive and whiny."

Peyton raised one of her eyebrow. "Oh really? You're the one whining."

Lucas huffed and sat backin his seat asPeyton errupted into a fit of laughter. "I do not whine."

Peyton took a sip and rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Could you stop making fun of me please?"

"How about we get out of here?" She asked, taking his hand into hers and rising from her seat.

"Wait, we haven't paid yet," He locked eyes with her before pulling his hand out of his grip and reaching into his pocket, throwing a few bills of bank onto the table. "There." he took her hand again and laced their fingers together, leading her out of the restaurant. Peyton laughed as he dragged her out onto the street. He pinned her against the wall gently and captured her lips with his.

The hand set on her hip rose and tangled into her curls. His tongue traced the seam of her lower lip and she opened her mouth to him. She moaned upon feeling his tongue touch hers and explore her mouth.

When they pulled away, he smiled upon seeing her surprised face. "What was that all about?"

"I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you in this dress." Lucas said as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her porcelaine skin. He locked eyes with her. "Will you be my girlfriend Peyton Saywer?"

She nodded her head and bit on her lower lîp before pressing her lips to his. "Yes."


	13. Chapter 13

Lucas and Peyton entered the hotel room, laughing at something Lucas had just said. Peyton set her purse onto the table and turned to Lucas, looping her arms around his neck. his hands automatically rested on her hips. She kissed him gently and then drew back, pressing their heads together.

She shifted her hips against him, causing Lucas to groan from low in his throat. He leaned down and took her lips in his into a passionate kiss. When he cupped the back of her head to deepen it, Peyton pulled away.

"Mixed signals Peyt." he said, closing his eyes with a smile. Peyton nibbled her lower lip as she looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I just wanna take things slow, you know. I don't want to rush anything. I want this to feel right."

"This?"

"Us."

He swore his heart missed a beat. He took a deep breath and pulled the thoughts from his head.

"How about we just go to bed and cuddle?" Peyton asked, rising a brow.

"Cuddle?" Lucas asked. She nodded and he kissed her quickly. God, it felt good. "Okay. I just need a cold shower first." he said jokingly.

Peyton laughed and shook her head in amusement. She lifted herself on the tip of her toes and pecked his cheek. "I'll be right back."

She disappeared behind the bathroom door as Lucas let out a content sigh. He ran a hand through his hair as a grin spread out on his lips. He then took of his jeans and place them on the chair along with his shirt. He slipped beneath the covers and opened his lap top, hoping to write a few minutes until Peyton came out of the bathroom.

As if on cue, she stepped into the room five minutes later in pajamas. Lucas looked up from his screen and furrowed his brows."Why do you have pajamas on? You never wear pajamas."

"Yeah, but you know, since we sleep in the same bed and now that we're together, I want you to be able to control yourself. You know."

"At least take off the pants," both her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Please?"

"I need you sweater."

"It's on the chair." he said, his eyes moving to the leather chair he had thrown his Keith Body Shop sweater on. She pulled it over her tank top and took of her pajamas bottom, leaving her in just his sweater and navy blue panties. He watched as she walked back to the bed and slipped under the covers next to him.

"Better?" she asked, snuggling into his side.

"Much." he closed his laptop and placed it on the bedside table before switching the light off. He wrapped his arm around Peyton and she rested her head against his chest. He kissed her temple sweetly and she draped her arm over his abs.

It felt really good.

* * *

Peyton woke up the next morning, a little disoriented and cold. She rolled over and onto her back, sighing when she saw Lucas wasn't in bed. She looked around the room and heard some noise in the bathroom. The door opened and Lucas stepped out, shirtless, a towel draped around the back of his neck and his jeans low.

Like _really_ low.

"Hey," he said. Peyton smiled and eyed him in delight. His torso was muscular, and his abs could have her drool in a matter of seconds.

She propped an elbow and resting her had on her hand. "Where were you?"

"I went for a run."

"I was cold when I woke up. I'm still cold." she said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"Good thing I bought coffee. And pop tarts." He said as he walked over to her and leaned down.

"You're a genius," she whispered and pressed her lips to his. "Morning."

"Hi," Lucas replied before lying down next to her and wrapping an arm around her waist. "You look so hot in my clothes,"

"I like this sweater. It's pretty comfy. And it smells you." she said as she breathed in the scent of the materiel. He laughed quietly and kissed the top of her head. A knock came to the door and they both watched as Brooke and Nathan entered the room. Brooke had a magazine in one of her hand and she dropped it on the bed next to the new couple.

Lucas' brows furrowed as he took the magazine in his hand and looked at the cover.

"Well, you don't waste any time on getting caught," Brooke rasped, the corners of her mouth curving into a smile. Lucas was flipping through the pages when he saw an article with his name on it. There was a photo of him and Peyton kissing near the restaurant the night before.

_Lucas Scott doesn't waste any time. The model he hired a couple of weeks ago, Peyton Sawyer, was seen in the arms of her new boss near one of the fanciest restaurant of LA._

Lucas shook his head and dropped the magazine onto the bed. He looked over at Peyton who had her mouth drop.

"New York's most famous designer and one of the hottest model of the country getting together, that's a scoop." Brooke said, poking her tongue out. "Wait, you two are together right?"

Peyton smiled and leaned into Lucas' chest, who wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "I think so," she said, turning to look at Lucas, who kissed her chastely.

"We are," Lucas confirmed, nodding his head.

Brooke squealed and clapped her hands together. "That's so exciting!"

Nathan shook his head at his fiancé who simply shrugged her shoulders, grinning ear to ear. "How about lunch, in a few hours? The four of us?"

Peyton nodded. "Sure. Let's hope I don't meet another ex of mine." she said, causing Broke and Nathan to laugh with her. Lucas didn't find it too funny and grumbled something under his breath. Brooke squinted her eyes upon seeing his reaction and cocked an eyebrow.

The four of them said they would meet in two hours. Brooke and Nathan went to do some shopping (unfortunately for Nathan) and left Lucas and Peyton alone. Peyton was reading the magazine, sprayed out on the bed while Lucas did some push ups on the floor.

"Do you work out every day?" she asked, not even looking up from her book.

"Yep."

Peyton darted her eyes away from her text and looked at Lucas who had just stood up from the floor. "Wow. It's so hot."

Lucas' brow rose as he walked the short distance to the bed. "Oh yeah? You know what else is hot?"

Peyton shook her head as he laid down next to her. "You wearing my clothes." he whispered as he slipped his hand beneath the material of his sweater and caressed her skin with his thumb. Peyton shivered beneath his touch and snuggled closer to him.

"Well, I like your clothes." she closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his.

Their mini make out session didn't last long.

"How many exes do you have in LA?" Lucas asked. Peyton sighed and rolled back onto her back.

"Lucas..." he bowed his head to the side and she rolled her eyes. "Six."

"Six? By six you mean the guys you slept with or the guys you dated?"

"The ones I dated."

"Six? In LA?" he asked in disbelief. He shook his head and dropped his head into his hands.

"Luke, I've lived there for three years. Those guys weren't that serious. Except Jake and another one."

"Who?" he asked, lifting his head. Peyton sighed before giving it up.

"Julian Baker."

He chocked on air. Julian _freaking_ Baker?

"J-julian. As in the movie producer?" he asked, gulping. "The one that asked me if you had any talent in acting. He said he didn't know you!"

"He's an ass, okay? I only dated him for a year."

"A _year_?"

"Luke. Please. There is nothing between Julian and I now. Not anymore. Okay? I'm with you and I'm happy to be."

She kissed his pout away and rubbed her nose against his before resting her head in the crook of his neck. His hand ran up and down her arm and kissed her hairline, not able to suppress the smile on his lips.

But he couldn't help but asked. "What happened with that Jake guy?" he heard Peyton take a breath. She moved from his embrace and sat back on the cussions, playing with her hands.

"He and I dated for several years. He had just moved in Savannah with his daughter, Jenny, next to my house. We hung out for a couple times until he asked me out for a date. We moved pretty quickly and his daughter, who was a year old, ended up calling me 'mama'. We moved in together and everything. Until Jenny's mother came back into town," Peyton closed her eyes to hold back the tears. "I loved him so much and we were gonna get married, or at least I thought. That until I came home from New York one night and found Nikki in our bed. With him."

"Peyton..."

"He told me he loved me but I was too young and that he wanted to offer Jenny a proper family."

Lucas' jaw clenched and his hands balled into fists. He _so_ wanted to beat the guy up like right now.

"Anyway," Peyton said as she shook her head. "Enough of my dramatic experience in love, I have to focus on present. It's Chris and Haley's wedding in a few weeks. Would you be my date?"

He kissed her lips quickly and nodded his head. "Sure," he said, laying back on the bed. "What will you be wearing?"

"Luke!" she said, swatting his chest. "You're a perv."

He locked his arms around her waist and rolled them over so he was on top, attacking her neck with little kisses. "Brown dress, one strap, high heels. I'm working on it."


End file.
